Blood Game
by abracat
Summary: Sephiroth always wins, even when Genesis attempts to distract him with kisses. Swordplay. Bloodplay. Seph/Gen. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** Well, it _was_ written for an anon kink meme, but prft. I don't very anonymous much. So here it is!  
I'll eventually stop writing smutty oneshots, I swears! Yeaah. Enjoy~

**Warning:** bloodplay. yaoi. hot sex.

* * *

"_There is no hate, only joy / For you are beloved by the goddess / Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds_. LOVELESS, Act II."

Genesis swung his rapier at Sephiroth once more, only to be blocked by Masamune. Somewhere behind the two, Angeal laughed, amused by their antics. The two of them were like little children, fighting over the same ball in the playground, he'd often said. Sephiroth smirked, lunging for Genesis' thigh with Masamune while the man was distracted by whatever went on inside his ridiculous mind. The redheaded man narrowly missed being sliced in half, catching Masamune at the last moment, pushing it up with both hands - technically cheating, but Sephiroth knew better than to point it out.

The two drew closer, their swords crossed between, their eyes meeting halfway through. Genesis' mouth was open just enough to reveal his tongue running across his upper teeth. Sephiroth's lips were pressed tightly together. The metal of his own rapier grazed Genesis' chest as Sephiroth pushed, overpowering the slightly shorter, slightly weaker man. Genesis closed the distance between them, his open mouth closing over Sephiroth's, his eyes not daring to close through the kiss.

Behind the two, Angeal coughed, receiving no response, and then walked out of the room. He was done here. They couldn't honestly expect him to stick around for whatever was going to happen anyway.

Sephiroth remained unresponsive and Genesis could feel his hot breath on his face, pulling away just enough to draw a gasp through his mouth._" When the gifts of the goddess--"_ He was cut off by Sephiroth and another kiss, bringing a smile to his face. That kiss was enough to break his concentration, his determination, and Sephiroth won, knocking the red rapier away, out of Genesis' hand, before stabbing the man through the shoulder and throwing him back with the sheer force behind the action.

Genesis' back arched at the pain, the smile on his face only growing as he reached up to move his hair our of his eyes. "You don't win yet, Sephiroth," he assured his companion, drawing a thin, long knife out from inside his coat.

Sephiroth's poker face broke, a smile gracing his own features. "Ah, but my dear Genesis, you've already lost," he countered, closing the distance between them to rest Masamune's point against the redhead's chest, cutting into the black shirt he wore underneath the coat. "Lost, and you will submit to my wishes."

"You could at least spare the coat," Genesis added sarcastically, pushing himself to his knees. He would have stood, if not for the Masamune's point turning to press against his throat. A sick, twisted part of him wanted to move forward, wanted to feel Sephiroth's sword in his gullet, quite literally, but the man was not ready for death yet. After shrugging off the red jacket, he ran the blade of the knife against the Masamune, the smile on his face growing at the scraping sound of metal on metal. "What are your wishes, oh great Sephiroth?"

In silence, the man ran the point of his sword down Genesis' neck, scraping the skin of his shoulder almost gently. With one quick flick, he ran the blade down the other man's chest, cutting open his shirt. Without needing to be told to do so, Genesis shrugged that off too, staring at Sephiroth with some defiance in his eyes. He was wanted, and he damn well knew it.

Masamune dug into the man's chest, just below his left nipple, making him draw in a deep, gasping breath. He could feel his own thick blood drip down his chest; feel the pain begin to spread. Genesis tossed his head back and let out a short, barking laugh at the sensation. Sephiroth cut across his chest, just enough to leave a thin, red line of life-giving blood across it, as Genesis continued to laugh. That pain. It was Sephiroth. It was _Sephiroth_'s love for him!

And then Sephiroth stopped. Genesis looked at him, meeting Sephiroth's stare. Without breaking the visual connection, the tall man drew his wrist along the blade of the Masamune, stilling his wrist. Carefully, Genesis got to his feet, moving cat-like across the space between them in several graceful steps, closing the distance once more, now that the Masamune was no longer as much of a threat.

"I was willing to give my blood for you," Sephiroth said, his voice sounding far away, almost caring, reminiscing. "But they told me I could not." Masamune dropped from his hand, rolling to the side, away from the two. Their stares were locked together and each did not want to be the first to break the connection. Sephiroth grabbed the side of Genesis' neck, pulling the redhead close to kiss him hard, his now open mouth closing over the shorter man's, his tongue forcing entrance, only to be met with equal power from the other end. Genesis automatically struggled for control; Genesis wanted to own Sephiroth, he wanted to _be_ everything Sephiroth was; he wanted that power only Sephiroth possessed. He wanted to be a hero.

Genesis pulled away first, his fingers wrapping around Sephiroth's wrist, his other hand bringing the knife to Sephiroth's throat. The silver-haired man did not protest, watching the action with some curiosity to his gaze. Slowly, carefully, Genesis' tongue lapped away the blood from Sephiroth's cut, tracing the gash Masamune left. "We are incompatible," his lips muttered against the wound, kissing it then once, twice. Genesis pulled his head back, staring up at Sephiroth then, another long moment of tense silence. "But I _want_ you." To fuck me. To want me. To have your goddamn way with me and never stop.

Yes.

His hand, the one clenching the knife, wanted to dig into Sephiroth's throat, wanted to watch the man bleed and, just for once, have that power over the hero. But he could not. Not yet. Sephiroth could not want him if Sephiroth was dead. Sephiroth _did_ want him now. Genesis could see the pure, unaltered lust in Sephiroth's eyes as his knife ran across the other man's coat, his hand following, cutting the leather, pushing it off to reveal the muscled chest beneath. Sephiroth.

The knife chose places to dig in and relax, left marks, left lines of blood, and then Genesis' tongue followed, lapping it up, kissing the wounds he was making. Sephiroth stood perfectly still, his heart rate as steady as ever, his breath coming in slow, even inhalations. That aggravated Genesis. He wanted Sephiroth, hot and panting, sweating, needing, begging for more. He wanted—

Sephiroth cupped his cheek, bringing Genesis' face up to look at him. At a torturous pace, the man pressed open-mouthed kisses to Genesis' jaw, his cheek, finding his ear and biting down on the sensitive skin of the lobe. His teeth closed around Genesis' earring, tugging on it gently at first, and Genesis muttered a curse, his hands resting uselessly against Sephiroth. Genesis cried out in pain, driving the knife through the skin of Sephiroth's upper arm, as the taller man jerked his head away, the earring still caught between his teeth, ripping the piece of metal out of Genesis' ear. There were tears in his eyes as he drove the knife into Sephiroth's arm once more, once again not hitting anything vital, but letting the blood out. Revenge.

Nonetheless, he groaned at the pain, he relished the pain, and he pushed his body up against Sephiroth. The training program stuck a wall conveniently behind them. Genesis shoved the silver haired man up against the wall, panting already, pressing his needy, wanton body against the other man. There was blood running down the side of his neck, his chest, and his hands were covered in Sephiroth's, but he didn't seem to anything but enjoy the pain the cuts brought on.

His knife dug into Sephiroth's collarbone, splitting apart the skin to find the bone as he leaned in for a kiss, hot, hard, heavy. "Fuck me," the redhead commanded, licking Sephiroth's lips, and then kissing him again. I want you, I need you, he wanted to say, but he could not. His pride would not allow admitting that, but it would admit pure lust.

"Yes," Sephiroth consented, his hands already undoing Genesis' belt as the redhead's knife dragged across his chest, followed by a trail of red, to cut through Sephiroth's. Genesis pushed his crotch into Sephiroth's hands the moment his pants were off, biting down on Sephiroth's neck, drawing blood with his teeth.

"Please."

"Yes."

The stronger man's hand squeezed, forcing a gasping moan out of Genesis, who chose the opportunity to drive his knife between Sephiroth's ribs, the blade getting caught in the cartilage before it could hurt anything vital. He heard the other man gasp softly, and that was enough to force laughter from Genesis' throat and mind - maniacal laughter, insane laughter, taking pleasure in the pain, the blood in front of him, everything about the situation. Drawing the knife out, Genesis ran his fingers over the cut, pushing one into the cut, knowing Sephiroth could not die from such a minor wound.

His hand covered in blood, Genesis reached up, drawing it across Sephiroth's cheekbone gently, watching the sick smirk in the other man's eyes. He wanted Sephiroth. Now. He felt Sephiroth's fingers on his own then, pulling the knife away from his hand, and conceded, not having the will to fight. He was already covered in the silver-haired man's blood and his own, and that was enough for him. Incompatible. Fuck you, Doctor Hollander. Fuck. You. Their blood was mixing now, and neither was dead.

Genesis forced his fingers into Sephiroth's mouth, feeling the man's tongue lap away his own blood and moaned again, pressing against Sephiroth's chest. The taller man pulled away, stepping around to push Genesis against the wall, the rough stone cutting into Genesis' cheek. Sephiroth drove the knife through Genesis' shoulder, pinning him down. There was no being on top for Genesis, not now, not ever.

One of Sephiroth's hands rested firmly against Genesis' other shoulder, keeping his chest against the wall as his teeth worked on the back of the man's neck. His other hand was back where Genesis wanted it, touching the redhead, moving, his fingers dancing, squeezing, knowing just how to get every little moan and whimper. "More." Genesis arched his back, moving on the knife pinning him to the wall, the hilt finally stopping him from pushing back against Sephiroth effectively. Then, Sephiroth's hand slipped away from him, and Genesis whined for more, pushing his cock back between Sephiroth's fingers. "More"

He allowed Genesis this one win, his fingers returning to their job, the nails scraping against the sensitive skin. His hand drove Genesis to a moaning orgasm, and the shuddering red haired man almost collapsed in his arms, but the knife remained through his shoulder and Sephiroth's other hand dug into his skin, keeping him against the wall. No, he wasn't done yet. This wasn't all about Genesis.

Genesis then turned his head, watching Sephiroth's face with one eye, knowing he wasn't done yet either. He moved his ass, rubbing against Sephiroth, and the silver haired man's fingers dragged slowly along the line of his hip, Sephiroth's fingers invading him, his own bodily fluids proving the lubricant needed. A shiver ran down his spine, and Genesis arched his back, a pleading, hoping noise escaping him. He'd wanted power, he would much rather be the one fucking Sephiroth senseless, but he wanted Sephiroth inside of him more than he wanted nothing.

The man obliged, removing his hand to position Genesis, pushing inside him all at once, roughly shoving Genesis against the wall with the force behind the movement. At that, Genesis did scream – a mindless, gut-wrenching noise filled with twisted, masochistic pleasure. Sephiroth's entire being was against him, moving in and out, faster, harder. Finally, Genesis could _feel_ the man's breath hitching in his chest just enough to matter. Sephiroth was human; the quiet gasps proved it. Sephiroth could feel too. Genesis managed a strangled noise, coming at an awkward time between breaths, as Sephiroth moved inside him, hitting a spot, then again and again, over and over, until Genesis was a moaning mess in front of him once more.

Sephiroth's hand left Genesis' hip, wrapping around the handle of the knife to pull it out of his shoulder, dragging it in a pattern across the skin of Genesis' back. There were no kisses for these lacerations, only pain, only bleeding, only the enjoyment Sephiroth got from adding a jolt, a pinprick of agony to each thrust. Genesis loved both. The redhead's body bucked against his. More. More. More. Genesis did not need to say it… He stabbed the knife back into Genesis' body.

Moments later, he drove Genesis to another mewling orgasm.

Finished, Sephiroth stepped away, pulling the knife from his lover—no, wrong word, his fuck-toy's shoulder to watch Genesis' knees give out. The redhead slumped, there was a moment of silence, and then Genesis looked over at the watching man. Catlike once more, he moved on all fours, stretching his hands out in front of him, reaching toward the silver-haired Sephiroth, who stepped away from his grasp. Genesis fell forward onto his stomach, his eyes still watching Sephiroth was the tall man dressed without a word.

Fully dressed, Sephiroth approached, running his hand through Genesis' soft hair before yanking his head up to meet his gaze more easily. Genesis knelt in front of the tall man and they stared at each other in silence. Then, Sephiroth lowered his head to press a gentle kiss to Genesis' lips. This was what they shared, just the two of them. They had no good reason. They both needed to feel someone between their legs.

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises / Nothing shall forestall my return / To become the dew that quenches the land / To spare the sands, the seas, the skies,"_ Genesis whispered, just loud enough for Sephiroth to make out the words. With a silent nod and a final smile, the silver-haired man turned away, picked up Masamune and walked away, leaving Genesis naked, bleeding, and exhausted. "_I offer thee this silent sacrifice._" Leaving Genesis pleased, quite happy, even, and satisfied until their next sparring session.


End file.
